pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SCV Arius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Red Fletcher Longbowman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. -- Ralyks (talk) 10.49,January 28, 2016 (UTC) Ralyks As you and me seem to be the main active editors on the wiki, what do you think about adding a picture of the troop on every troop page? Like this one which is the Noldor Twilight Knight, it would be cool, but requires kinda a lot of time, so Im not up to do it entirely myself, so if you and maybe a third are willing to help, i shall get it started. Btw, thanks for contrituting to the wiki ^^ -- Ralyks (talk) 8.11,April 4, 2016 (UTC) I did read the message you left me, and I didnt check who wrote those equipment edits so I didnt mean to offend you if I did. There were few of them that actually had them, actually only 4 of all the edits I did (at least that I can remember), and one being Hero Adventurer which showed this: Armor: Yes Horse: Yes Helmet: Yes Shield: Yes Gloves: Yes Boots: Yes Ranged: Yes So as around 98% or 99% of the wiki troops are without it, I left like this was an excessive labourious work, mainly on higher tier troops, like for example, that Hero Adventurer has 4 different choices of horse, 3 of shields, 16 weapons etc... and as I guess noone will fill the rest of them, I did delete them so that those troop pages do fit with the rest. I do admit some where good like the one on "Ranger" troop, but again sry for the delete, copy paste it if you feel like it, I wont really like it if you did (unless you tell me you're gonna do it with all), but ill respect it as this is a free wiki :) -- Ralyks18 (talk) 16:08, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Also, when 3.8 is out, this feature will make it all way easier, way better looking and in more detail, also making adding items to troops here useless, as you can check any troop whilst playing the game. https://youtu.be/Aerc1l3PKn8?t=17m4s Ralyks18 (talk) 10:27, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Now is my turn to ask, why did you delete the upgrade info on Queen Agnus Freebooter? Like its an easy info to collect and imo very useful, as it lets the readers move from one troop to the next one very quick and fast (in some cases) and for the rest, is a good piece of info to know. Many troops have it now, and you did just remove it from a troop so now that troop will differ on the mainstream the rest now are in.. -- Ralyks18 (talk) 20:15, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Where did you realise that guy (FlamingMario) did write in wrong info? If you're right, ill have to check all the edits he did, which is kinda lame..